The Breakfast ClubFive Nights At Freddy's: Eight Years Later
by Childhood Enigma
Summary: The Breakfast Club is still going strong for 8 years. Brian and Bernia are married with an unborn baby on the way. Brian needs a job to support them both. What happens when he looks at a newspaper for a pizza place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? Brian has no idea what horrors await him. What will he discover? Will he survive or suffer at the robotic hands of the animatronics?


Chapter One: Eight Years Later.

November 8th, 1992. Shermer, Illinois.

/

Brian's Monologue: Sunday...November 8, 1992. Shermer, Illinois. 60062. I've experienced some crazy things in my life during the past eight years. 1984, during that time I was just trying to survive school and the obstacles of high school and life itself. In fact, I met five of the most different people in detention even since my flare gun incident sending myself there. We all had a rocky start but eventually we all got along and became friends. My friends consist of John Bender, Claire Standish, Andrew Clark, Allison Reynolds...and Bernia Lee. We all gained friendships and even relationships that day. We had Sunday by ourselves though but it would be worth it at the end of the day came Monday morning. We didn't care or thought about what others think. After all, The Breakfast Club never cares about opinions that don't matter. Of course we had to overcome challenges to keep everything and everyone together. Speaking of challenges, I'm trying to take the biggest challenge of all, finding a job. But not only that challenge, but even also the real scary challenge...parenthood. Yes, I Brian Johnson am married to my long time lover Bernia and we're going to have baby. The rest of the guys were happy for me. Claire and Allison because they know I'd be a great father. Bender and Andrew because as soon as I told them of Bernia's pregnancy they congratulated me on the count that I lost my virginity. Of course though, being himself Bender would never let me hear the end of it because I actually got laid this time. But back to what's important, I knew I was in for a lot of challenges in finding a job to support my future family...but in all my days and years, I'd never thought that the job I'd earned in my favorite childhood memories...would turn into the horrors of a nightmare coming to life. And I would never forget it. I remember it like it was yesterday.

/

Eight years after The Breakfast Club became a pact, after the ups and downs of their teenage years, they are still going strong and prouder then ever. Brian was still the same but with little more confidence. Still had blonde hair but now was packing a little muscle with little help from Andrew. He still had his green sweater and khakis from high school but he does wear different clothes thanks to Claire taking him shopping. Brian was now twenty-four years of age with Bernia being twenty-two. Bernia is now eight months pregnant which means their baby would be born in December. Bernia still remained as herself from high school but with even more awareness and concerns. She still can handle herself though physically even despite her pregnancy. Bender was doing great at twenty-five years old. He became a cop although not like the usual cop of course because he's John Bender and never wears a police uniform. He was still the same old Bender but always cared for Claire and his friends. Bender and Claire are talking about having kids but Bender is scared because due to his past experiences with his parents that he'll be worse than them. Claire understood though and they took time.

Speaking of Claire, she and her family are getting along fine now. This started to be realized ever since her brother's death two years ago from a car accident. They made a vow to do no more fighting and stop using Claire to get back at one another and banished the thought of divorce. Claire is now a owner of a exclusive clothing line she calls "Style & Standish." She achieved this four years ago much support from her parents and Bender. Even her folks get along with Bender surprisingly. Claire also developed a deep and passionate relationship with Bender during the past eight years, during high school she left her old friends after they talked shit about Bender which broke her to the point to rant at them. Ever since then, Bender would never think again to doubt her.

Andrew and Allison are doing great as well. Andrew became a firefighter after starting as a volunteer three years ago. Be quickly became so advanced quickly that he got an early membership passing with flying colors. Being twenty-three years old and like the other two couples, he and Allison are wanting kids as well. Andrew believes that a child will bring him much needed guidance in life as a man. After graduating from Shermer High, his relationship with his father got worse. Andrew then here a now moved in with Brian and Bernia. Well actually they all were living together under one roof now. Bender, Claire, Andrew and Allison all moved which Brian and Bernia didn't mind because where else would they go? Bender moved in as soon as Brian asked him unless Claire moved in with him. Andrew left after his mother's passing due to brain cancer leaving him and his father in a strained relationship. Allison moved in because her parents for eights years never talked to her and it ate her up that is, until they gave her a call and asked how she's doing and wanted forgiveness for all they've done. Allison would think about it for a while and has yet to a decision. Andrew and Bender somehow became close like lost brothers, they still have their usual fights sometimes but it ends quickly due to either Brian, Claire or Allison intervening.

Allison became an professional artist creating pictures mostly of drawings and paintings color or black and white. She rised to recognition by making all kinds of art from what she can think of. Whether it's places, animals, buildings or even fictional creations. Her first one was a drawing of her and the others when they became friends. She became very grateful to everyone because they all kept their word that Monday with her finding new meaning in life. Allison had clothes like Claire did but she of course kept her old clothes and her unique personality. Allison like Bender is neutral about having kids but is also afraid being like her mother and father by pretending they don't exist. But at the end of the day, "The Breakfast Club" would always have each other's backs.

/

"Hey Johnson, so that now you're gonna be a family man what are you gonna do?" Bender asked. "Well, I've have to find a job." Brian said. "If I wanna support Bernia and the baby, I'm gonna have to put in work for something." "I don't really care what it is as long as the pays good." Brian finished. "You seem very determined there man." Andrew said. "Well, when you're about to be a father, you're gonna have to step it up." Brian said. "Yeah." "What kind of job you're looking for?" Andrew asked. "Anything would be fine." Brian said. Bernia, Claire and Allison came out to the front porch and joined the rest of them. "What's this I hear about jobs?" Bernia asked. "Well, your hubby here believes he needs a job to be able to support you and the virgin baby." Bender said. Bernia smirked at Bender's joke. "I agree." Allison said. "If you're gonna love a child you must be a better parent." "It's a must." Allison finished. "Yeah like how else are two future parents going to be able to give back to their infant?" Claire asked. "By the way, Brian what if it's a girl?" Andrew asked. "Well, then I would have to be protective but not "too protective" like stalking her." Brian said cringing at the thought. "What do you think?" Allison asked Bernia. "If its a girl then we'd name her Shelly Lee Johnson." "Although if it's a boy, then I would name him after the father and hope he be like him." Bernia said smiling at Brian causing him to blush. "Awwww" Claire and Allison both said at the same time. Andrew rolling his eyes grinning. Bender smirking and asked "Vixen, don't you think that one dork is good enough?" Bernia threw a piece of a rock at him playfully.

"Well I think that Brian Johnson Jr. would be great." Bernia said grinning. "Of course you would." Bender said. "Brian if you need help looking for a job, there's always a news paper." Claire said. "Newspaper?" Brian asked. "Yeah, she's right." "There's like always job openings in newspapers." Allison said. "I'll be sure to do that." Brian said. "So how are things as a cop, Bender?" Brian asked. "Sighs" "Its fifty-fifty Johnson." "It's cool and all but these bullshit rules and whatnot is gonna end up causing us to lose lives out there." Bender said. "It'll get better." Claire said kissing Bender's forehead. "If you say so." Bender said. "I mean I don't having a partner with me, but a commanding officer with us?" "I think some assclown doesn't get me when I don't like being told what to do." "Unless it's Claire undressing then never mind." Bender said smirking. "Eww!" Claire said laughing and hit Bender's arm making everyone laugh.

Soon after it became dark and everyone was in the house. Claire and Bender were sleeping, Andrew was watching TV. Allison was with Bernia talking to each other while Brian was in the kitchen with a bunch of news papers on the table. He looked through each of them and saw many different job offerings. Babysitter? No. Plus it'd be better for him to take care of one child. Reporter? No. "Lawyer? No. Then he came across another job offering and it read:

 **HELP WANTED.** Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night-shift. 12 am to 6 am. Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters. Not responsible for injury/dismemberment. $120 a week. To apply call: 1-800-Faz-Fazbear. Brian eyes the injury/dismemberment part and had a very confused expression. "Dismemberment?" "I don't even wanna know." Brian said dropping the topic. He took a red marker and circled it and decided to call them before going to sleep. He dialed the number (1-800-863-9286) and waited for someone to answer. As the dial tone kept going, someone picked up with an almost bored and yet anxious voice. _"Hello?"_ the person asked. "Yes hello?" Brian asked back. _"Who is this and what do you want?"_ Uh, this is uh- Brian Johnson." "I'm calling for the position?" Brian said. _"Oh yeah, okay." "Sorry bout that." "We're just about to close now."_ The mysterious man said. _"My names Peter and I'm the manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."_ Peter said. "Nice to meet you." "Just uh, heard there was a security guard position and just wanted to see if you know, hire someone, then I'm the guy for it." Brian said. _"Yeah...sure no problem." "All I need is your age since I now know your name, kid."_ Peter said. "Oh well uh I'm twenty-four years old." Brian said. _"Good, then you can start tomorrow then."_ Peter said. "Really?" "Just like that, like no interview?" Brian questioned. _"Yeah, see we were needing a replacement for quite sometime as quickly as possible." "So just come on by tomorrow say at 11 pm and we'll get everything settled."_ Peter said. "Sure." "Okay, see you then." Brian said. _"Alright I'll see you tomorrow kid."_ Peter said then hanging up. Brian hanged up the phone up smiling letting his joy sink in silently because Bender and Claire were still catching z's. He decided to sit back on the chair and rest his head on the table and sleep.

Meanwhile, Bernia and Allison were talking. "I can't believe that you're gonna be a mother in just one month." "You're gonna be great." Allison said. "Thank you." "I hope you and Andrew are parents too." "As well as Claire and Bender." "I can see all of us being parents and seeing our future sons and or daughters run around and play." "Grow up and have kids of they're own." Bernia said with passionate feeling. "Sounds like a plan." Allison said. "It's also a promise and a bet." Bernia said pointing out her pinky. "Oh you're so on!" Allison said grinning and they both pinky sweared giggling. "I wonder what Brian's doing?" Bernia asks. "He's down stairs in the kitchen with the newspapers I brought for him." Allison said. "I'm gonna check on him." Bernia said with Allison behind following her. They went downstairs and seeing that Bender and Claire were sleeping cuddling each other. "Hey." Andrew said. "Hey." They both said. "Brian's sleeping in there." Andrew said. "Bernia looks to see Brian fast asleep and she smiles at her husband knowing he must've found something. She walked up to him and kissed his head. "Sleep tight, honey." Bernia whispered to him. "How's he doing?" Allison asked. "Fine." "And by the looks of the way he's sleeping I think he may have found a job in the papers." Bernia smiled. "Thanks for getting all of those papers, Ally." She said. "Anytime." Allison said now leaning beside Andrew. Bernia goes back upstairs slowly with her large bump calling it a night. "Brian found a job?" Andrew asked Allison. "Yep." She responded. "Which is it?" He asked. "No idea, but its better then nothing." Allison responded. Andrew turns the TV off and then they both now cuddle next to each other and sleep. Bernia upstairs turns of the light and falls asleep for tomorrow morning to come and to congratulate her husband's new found job.

/

 **HI there! Okay so listen. I made this story over two years ago and had not updated it yet. Well, there's four chapters to this and I wanted to avoid posting this until my sequel to my last Breakfast Club story was updated and posted but I've been super busy with life stuff. So, I figured what the hell, might as well put one chapter up and save the rest for later for a much later date. So, yes. This is a crossover between The Breakfast Club and Five Nights At Freddy's. I've had the idea for quite a while now and I still have more to do but, I HAVE and NEED to update my second Breakfast Club story in order for me to continuing posting this story first. As a matter of fact, there's more stories I need to update such as these:**

 **\- The Light Favors The Star (Balto Fanfic about Star becoming mush leader)**

 **\- The Breakfast Club: The Days You Spit On (Sequel to my Breakfast Club Retold Story)**

 **\- Waluigi: Purpose For The Mischievous (Waluigi Story)**

 **\- Jar Binks A Jar Jar Binks story as if he was a bounty hunter/Jedi Knight in a John Wick way. Somebody needs to do a story where Jar Jar isn't hated and killed almost EVERY-TIME.**

 **\- Four Brothers Retold Story**

 **\- WWE: John Cena Broken Story**

 **\- WWE: Feeling The Buzzards Hug (Bayley/Erick Rowan Story)**

 **So, hope you guys like and check this out. Updating may take a while but hopefully not another two years and whatnot. See you guys with more stories soon! :)**


End file.
